New Normal
by PaulsenKay
Summary: Donna and Harvey move to Seattle, and everything is going well- that is, until a family reunion they didn't see coming. Some character crossover with Grey's Anatomy (though you don't need to be familiar with that show to read this.)
1. Chapter 1

_New York, 2005_

Donna didn't talk about her sister much.

It wasn't until the god-awful dinner party that Harvey even knew she existed. Her mother started telling a story about her sister's wedding, and Donna could feel Harvey's eyes on her, confused that she had never brought it up.

When the party was over, he broke the silence.

"So you have a sister?"

Donna sighed, stacking plates on top of one another. "Yes."

"Why didn't I know that?"

"I don't know, it just never came up."

"Donna, we've known each other for years."

"You're not exactly open about your family, either, so you're one to talk."

He opened and closed his mouth, holding out two empty glasses to her. "Okay. Point taken."

He didn't push her, knowing the night had been bad enough with her trying to pretend she loved her mom's new boyfriend. But as they cleared the dishes in a tense silence, she finally put down what she was holding and turned to look at him.

"She's older, and technically my half-sister, from before my parents were married. We spent a lot of time together when we were younger, but she lived with her mother and she was in college by the time my father's business went down the drain."

"Have you seen her since then?"

"A few times. The occasional holiday. We talk on the phone some, but we've been living very different lives. We both ended up in New York, but she got this amazing job and I couldn't compete."

"You have a great job, Donna."

"Now I do. I didn't then. She thought it was insane that I was trying to be an actress, but I was so confident that I would be successful. So when I wasn't, when I decided to do something else, I didn't want her to know that I had failed."

"So you…regret quitting acting?"

"It's not that, really. I just couldn't face her, not when I couldn't prove her wrong and say I made it. I'm sorry I never told you about her, it's just that we were compared our whole lives and when I started at the DA's office I wanted people who just knew me, without her."

It was rare that Harvey saw any of her insecurities. She was so confident, so unapologetically _Donna_, that he hadn't even considered that she would feel like a failure by comparison. She was an actress, after all, but he had always thought nothing could rattle her.

She sighed, sitting down on a dining chair. "My sister is perfect. Always has been."

"For what it's worth, I think you're pretty perfect, too."

She looked up at him and saw something different in his eyes. She wanted to believe that he meant it in the way she hoped. But it was too risky, too hard to ask the question. So she didn't.

"Thank you for staying to help, Harvey."

They went back to their plates and glasses, and he didn't bring up her sister again. At least, not until Jim asked Donna to invest in him, and Harvey told her not to. She had been so angry at him then, for thinking her father was some kind of criminal, but months later, they were having a drink in his office and she was sprawled across his couch, her shoes long gone.

"Do you remember when my dad asked me to invest in him?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember."

"Well, it turns out I wasn't the one he went to first." She sat up, holding out her glass for a refill. "I guess he went to my sister before me and she said no."

"Well, she was right." He knew her glare was coming. "I'm sorry Donna, but it's true."

She sighed. "I know that, Harvey. It would have been a bad move. I just thought…"

"That if you said yes, he would respect you more than her?"

"When did you get so intuitive?"

"Hanging around you, I guess. But also, I have a brother. I get it."

"Yeah, except you're the one with a fancy job in your family."

"I really don't think we should start the family comparison game, do you?"

She sighed, taking a sip of her drink, and that was that.

_New York, 2019_

"Harvey and I have started seeing each other."

"Congratulations, Donna. That's great news."

He was disappointed, and Donna knew she should have seen this coming.

"All right, let's get it out. Let's hear your misgivings."

"Who says I have misgivings?"

"Your face, your body language, the way you said "congratulations" as if I had just put my dog down."

"All right. Donna, from everything you've told me over the years, the man can be selfish."

"Dad, if this has to do with Mike Ross, Harvey would throw himself in front of a train for me."

"And I don't doubt that. I just think you deserve to be with somebody who can put your needs above his own not only when it comes to matters of life and death."

"You know, I told Harvey that when you heard the news, you'd be happy for me. That he just didn't know you."

"Sweetheart, you're one of the smartest women I know. I trust your judgment. If you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Well, it doesn't feel that way."

"Then I'm sorry. Can we start this breakfast over?"

"Sure, dad." Donna sighed, shifting in her seat. She didn't expect Jim to jump up and down or throw a parade, but she had hoped for better than this.

"Actually, can you just explain to me why you don't trust him? You always wanted me to find someone kind and smart who loves me. How is that not enough?"

"It's not that it isn't enough, sweetie, I'm just…a little more cautious now, after what happened with your sister."

"Well, we're not the same person."

"I know that. But she married someone successful and smart, and her marriage fell apart."

"Divorce happens, dad. You of all people should understand that."

Jim sighed. "Donna, I know you didn't have the easiest childhood, and I'm sorry for that. I haven't given you the best example of marriage and I thought your sister was happy, but she clearly wasn't. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"It won't. This is it for me."

"If you're sure, then I'm happy for you."

"I'm sure, dad. I waited thirteen years to be sure."

_Seattle, 2019_

"I still can't believe you thought you could build that thing yourself."

"I'm telling you, there was a piece missing."

"Whatever you say."

They had just moved into their new Seattle home, and Harvey insisted that he could build their new entertainment center. As Donna had expected, it was a bigger project than expected, and had resulted in an unfortunate incident with a falling shelf. Harvey's hand was bandaged as they sat in the hospital waiting room, filling out paperwork.

"Is this really necessary? They said it just looks like a broken finger. Can't they give me a splint and send me on my way?"

Donna gave him a look. "Be patient, mister. If they do the x-ray, then at least we know that's all it is."

He sighed, and Donna shook her head. Harvey wasn't patient on his best day, but if he was sick or hurt, it was like taking care of a child.

"It won't be much longer- we can pass the time. Who should we invite for New Year's Eve?"

Harvey complied, considering there wasn't much else to do. "Well, Mike and Rachel, obviously. And I was going to ask Marcus to come out with the kids, if it's doable."

"That's a great idea."

"Anyone else? I know your parents are on a cruise…"

Donna shifted in her seat, her eyes landing behind Harvey.

"My sister."

"Really? I'm surprised, but if you want to invite-"

"No, my sister is…right over there."

He followed Donna's shocked gaze across the waiting room, through the sea of families and staff, and immediately spotted the only person it could possibly be.

Donna saw her notice them, eyes wide, and her heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked towards them, her red hair perfectly curled and her long black coat swaying as she walked.

"Donna Paulsen. You are the last person I expected to see here."

Donna stood up, a shocked smile forming. "Addison Montgomery, as I live and breathe."

Harvey stood to join her, reaching out his non-bandaged hand. "Hi, I'm-"

"Harvey Specter." Addison reached her hand out to him, "I know exactly who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response to this story! I have a crazy month coming up so this next installment is short, but I wanted to get something out before work ramps up. There will eventually be several chapters to this!**_

"_Hi, I'm-"_

"_Harvey Specter." Addison reached her hand out to him, "I know exactly who you are."_

Harvey glanced towards Donna, an uncomfortable silence falling over the trio.

"Dad said you were moving to Seattle last time I talked to him, but I didn't expect to run into you here of all places."

"You and me both."

Addison laughed, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. "I wasn't supposed to be here. I got called in on a case, so I came straight from the airport."

"How long will you be in town?"

"Depends on how the procedure goes. Probably just a few days, to see the patient through her surgery."

"Well, we'd love to have you over, if you have any extra time. In full disclosure, we don't have all our furniture in. We got a little behind with this one trying to MacGyver an entertainment center."

Donna indicated Harvey, who simply held up his bandaged hand.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Harvey checked his watch, "A little over two hours. Makes sense though, we saw a few pretty bad cases come through."

Donna snorted beside him. "Harvey hates hospitals. Poor thing almost passed out looking at one of those gurneys."

"I did not-"

"Please. You looked white as a ghost."

Addison laughed, looking down at his hand. "That doesn't look too bad. I'll take you back. I can have someone look at it and get you on your way."

"Really?"

"They owe me a favor. Come on."

Harvey looked at Donna, who shrugged and took him by the arm. They followed a few paces behind Addison, who walked through the security doors as if she owned the place.

"Your sister is…"

"Direct?"

"I was going to say intimidating, but yeah, that works too."

Donna patted his arm, laughing. "Well, I learned from the best."

* * *

_Cortland, 1994_

"He did _what_?!"

"I don't know, something happened with work and he has to take some job with Uncle Mark."

"So you just have to pack up and move?"

"I guess so."

"And what about me?"

Donna sighed, twisting the phone cord around her wrist. "I don't know, Addie. It must be pretty bad if he's willing to move away from you."

"And he's moving you in the middle of the school year? That's not fair."

Donna felt a lump rising in her throat as she looked around her room, and out the window to the vast backyard she'd known her whole life.

"No, it's not."

Addison was quiet on the other end of the phone, until the sound of keys jangling came through the line.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"You don't have to come, it's okay-"

"We're going out for ice cream. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

_New York, 2006_

"He asked you to move in with him?"

"Yes."

"And you said no?"

Donna sighed, taking a sip of her wine. "We broke up."

Addison took a breath, folding her napkin over in her lap. "Donna. How long are you going to let this go on?"

"Let what go on?"

"Let yourself get serious with these other guys, knowing that you're going to break up with them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do this to yourself over and over again, and it's never going to stop until you realize that you're waiting for someone else."

"Addison, I've told you a million times, Harvey and I are just friends."

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but he's the reason none of your relationships last and that has to mean something."

"Well we can't all be you and Derek. Some of us aren't so perfect."

"Please, we are not-"

"I don't want to hear it. I get it. You have your life all figured out. You're a doctor at one of the country's best hospitals, and you're married to another brilliant surgeon, and some of us don't have it all together. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Donna slid her chair back, moving to stand.

"I cheated."

She froze, eyes widening as she looked back at Addison across the table.

"You…you what?"

"I cheated on Derek. With his best friend."

"Addison…why?"

"Because he was there. Because Derek hasn't really _looked_ at me in years. Because my marriage was falling apart and I felt like I was drowning. Derek caught us, and now we aren't even living in the same house anymore. So if you think my life is perfect, you're wrong."

Addison was close to tears- something Donna had rarely ever seen before. She sighed, shifting her chair closer to the table. She had a lot of questions, but this wasn't the time, so she settled for, "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Donna." Addison said, blinking away her tears, "Me too."

* * *

_New York, 2018_

"I didn't know if you'd come."

"I'm sorry, Mark. I can't do this."

She backed away and his disappointed face disappeared as the door slid slowly closed. She felt numb as her back hit the wall, her throat tightening. She shuffled towards the elevators, through the lobby, and down to the street, her heels felt unsteady on the sidewalk.

She grasped for her phone as the wind blew, sending a chill under her coat. A coat that she'd deliberately chosen to cover the lingerie she had underneath, an outfit that would force him to look at her. To _see_ her.

Her hands shook as she scrolled through her contacts, landing on the one she needed.

"Addison? It's me. I know we haven't talked in a while but…I need my sister."


End file.
